Misscliks: Vigilantes Episode 3
Recap Note: A non-canon One-Shot set in location of Misscliks: Outbreak. The party are in the the Rusty Nail tavern in Jarbark. The Twins (Tamsin/Landcaster) try to start a dance party, but they are booed, so the Twins stab the booing man in the top of the head, killing him. The other patrons quietly sneak out of the bar as the party dance. The dance dies down and the party ask if anyone has any work for them. A old man in the corner, Mr White, wants to hire the party. He says he wants them to get a magical wand from a nearby tomb. He doesn't know what the wand does, but it is from ages past. To entice the party he says there are other magical artefacts to be looted within, including a talking magical blade. The tomb was from the Age of Mist of a great hero Ryland Garmin whose tomb was in Old Creshaven before the Iris River moved and Cresthaven moved to it's current spot. Old Creshaven is on the western bank of the dried up river. Once on the west bank, 600 paces north from a lone tree, under a large rock, is the tomb. Samora Avila kicks open the Tavern Door and the party leave into the plains. The party get the order of the directions mixed up and get lost in the wilderness. The Twins realise where the mistake was and they head to the canyon where old Iris River used to be. The old river is now a 30 deep crevasse, steep on both sides, 40 feet across. The party try to find a safe way to get down then cross to the other side, but get distracted by a bird in the sky. The Twins throw their dagger at the bird, miss, and lose the dagger. Samora & The Twins just deftly climbs down the face of the cliff. Soli somehow causes the cliff to erode into an avalanche and she just dances down to the rest of the party. After washing in the tiny creek left at the bottom, the party climb up the other siude of the crevasse and continue on. The party look for the lone tree Mr White described. They then walk only 515 paces and come across the rock. Samora pushes on the rock and it slides on rails open. There is a staircase underneath. The crypt appears to be very dark. Soli casts light on a rock that Samora picked up. The party head down the 1st layer of the tomb and enter the 2nd layer. As they explore the 2nd layer Samora sees something in the air shimmering. Soli stabs at it, revealing it as a Gelatinous Cube, but killing it in one blow. The party go more exploring down another path. They run into 4 skeletons in a room with a treasure chest. The party attack, but only The Twins cause any real damage to them. The skeletons are destroyed. The party gather around the chest and open it. Inside are hundreds of silver coins, a beautiful dagger, there is a flash with a blue/pink fluid inside, and a Golden Necklace. Samora picks up the dagger to give to The Twins but is unable to let it go. The dagger starts talking in Samora's head. Samora starts talking to the dagger out loud. Angered by something Samora said, The Twins pour the potion on Samora's head. Samora licks a little of it and is slightly healed, meaning it was a healing potion. Soli takes the magical necklace, an amulet of light. The dagger feels insecure, but Samora calls it beautiful. The Twins, jealous, cuts off Samora's pony tail, then drops the pony tail in the remains of the Gelatinous Cube. Meanwhile Samora names the dagger Natalia, then the dagger wants to rename Samora to Active Purpose. The party regroups in front of a statue then the party are surrounded by 4 skeletons. After the skeletons are defeated Samora goes to open the chest in the room, but the dagger wants to talk with Samora since he was quiet during the combat. Samora uses the dagger to try to the chest, but it shatters the dagger, with the voice cries out before vanishing. Samora tries to brute force the sarcophagus open but it doesn't budge. From the graves around them, 6 armed zombies crawl out and kill the characters. Guest Character Samora Avila's stats: Class: Warrior, Level 3, HP 24, Str 14, Dex 13, Pcp 11, Weapon: Sword Category:Misscliks Vigilantes Episodes